


Prince of the dawn

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: "You are my Prince of Dawn"





	Prince of the dawn

The cry of a newborn invaded the bedroom where Noctis and Prompto were sleeping.

 

The prince was the first to open his eyes and raising his head he murmured in a tired voice to Prompto who was sleeping beside him: - I'll take care of him ... -. He kissed the blond's cheek and placed the blanket better to keep him warm.

 

Noctis got out of bed and murmured as he stretched his arms to pick up Riku : - Come, my darling ... -. She wrapped it in the blanket and went to the kitchen to prepare the milk for Riku .

 

The prince glanced at his watch and murmured in a joking tone as he began to prepare the milk and glanced at Riku : " Before I arrived I never woke up before dawn." The newborn opened his mouth as if to smile and Noctis could not hold back a smile in turn.

 

Once the bottle was prepared, Noctis went to sit on the couch and looked at his son while he was sucking his milk. He looked out the window and noticed that Insomnia's sky was starting to clear and the city was losing its nocturnal charm to make room for day.

 

Noctis yawned as he glanced toward the salon mirror, where the dark circles under his eyes became more pronounced, every night that passed and that had not gone unnoticed to the watchful eyes of Gladio and Ignis, who had reacted in completely opposite ways.

 

Gladio made several piquant jokes on those dark circles and Noctis simply shrugs and smiles enigmatically before resuming his training with the sword with greater determination.

 

Ignis instead scolded him at every private lesson and every event to which Noctis as prince of Lucis : - You can not go on like this and you and Prompto ! You must try to contain it also to keep your relationship secret. "

 

Noctis simply answered in a calm and sometimes assonated tone : - I know, well. And then he smiled enigmatically knowing the truth about the origins of those dark circles.

 

Noctis looked at the empty bottle and placed it on the bedside table, before taking Riku and resting the baby's head on his shoulder and mass jiggling his small back to make him burp.

 

The boy murmured as he continued to rub his son's back: - It is not yet time to let your uncles know about your existence and .... to your grandfather.-. Riku replied with a burp and Noctis changed the child's position back to rock him and put him to sleep.

 

Noctis thought of his father and how the barrier consumed him every day and he was powerless to watch him grow old without being able to do anything to prevent it. And Noctis knew that his father had more than anyone to know about Riku's existence , but he was afraid that he would never accept Riku because of the law that prevented his adopters from being recognized as Lucis Caelum and to get on the throne.

 

The prince thought bitter while he continued to rock and cuddle his son "Why must there be such a stupid law in the middle !? Why?!". And he turned his head towards the window, just as dawn began to illuminate the city of Insomnia with its delicate light.

 

The boy looked at the dawn and his colors brought a new day to Insomnia then he turned his gaze to Riku who seemed to laugh, while the light of dawn illuminated him.

 

Noctis looked at his son with a tender and affectionate look: "You are my prince of the dawn. You have brought a new form of love into my life and that of Prompto . Every day by your side there is a new discovery or novelty and I do not care about the lack of sleep and one day we will also solve the stupid laws of Lucis and we can scream to the world that we are a family.-. He kissed his son's forehead in the light of dawn.

Riku unconsciously stroked Noctis' face with his little hands, while the prince kept kissing his forehead with sincere affection and murmured: _ My little ... -.

Prompto entered the salon and found himself seeing a splendid scene: Noctis kissing Riku's head as he was illuminated by the first light of dawn. He immediately ran into the bedroom and took the camera and immediately took a pima picture that the light became stronger or went away.

Prompto thought as he took a picture "A King and a Prince blessed by dawn ..." and felt a moment of subjection to that thought that had appeared in his mind.

When Noctis stopped kissing Riku began to rock him and Prompto immediately approached Noctis and kissing him on the cheek murmured: - Do you want to rest for a few hours? -. He touched his son's hand with his fingers and then kissed her gently.

Noctis shook his head and muttered: - No, I want to stay here yet ... Riku co n -. He kissed Prompto on his lips and then he murmured in a low voice : - Thank you ... -.

Prompto asked in a surprised tone : " For what?" He received another kiss on his lips from Noctis, which left him happy and confused.

Noctis answered as he turned his attention back to Riku : " For every moment, every moment I'm living with you and Riku . Thanks sweetheart …-. He stole another kiss at Prompto .

Prompto blushed dramatically and stammered as he felt his heart beat wildly: - I also have to thank you for all the love and for the happiness that you have given me, despite all my faults. He bent down to kiss Riku's forehead and murmured: " And the same gratitude is true for you."

Prompto and Noctis continued to cuddle and play with Riku , while the light of dawn blessed him and traced their destiny.


End file.
